


I Just Wanna Help

by Rey129



Series: Irondad and his Spiderling [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Penny doesn't have her powers yet, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: Tony got called out to help solve a dispute between the Avengers and his little angel.





	I Just Wanna Help

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, ADHD, I need to be working on STMSTU or Scion, not this!
> 
> Oh well, first foray into the MCU. Now, if anyone has read any of the two previously mentioned stories, you'll have an idea that I love parental relationships. Well, I had an idea that's been bouncing around of "What if Peter was Tony's daughter?" and it just went from there.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Dad!”

Tony jumped, nearly dropping his StarkTablet.  He had been reading a few reports that Pepper had wanted him to look over.  Now, it seems he had to solve whatever his little angel was calling him for.

Putting down his tablet, Tony stood, popping a few joints back into place.  Now he was hopefully ready for whatever his 11-year-old could throw at him.  If he wasn’t, maybe, either Barton or Romanoff would be willing to help.  Both super-spies were surprisingly good with kids, while Bruce was still awkward around the young Stark, in spite of the obvious hero worship.  Or maybe it was because of that, something to look into.

“DAD!”

“I’m coming, Underoos!”

Tony walked into the common room in the tower to see half of the Avengers, all in exercise outfits, staring down Penelope May Stark.  The child, in all her 60 inch might, was in a loose shirt and leggings, her face flush and eyebrows pinched together.  Even if Tony had not been a genius, he could take a guess on what he had been called out for.  Though, still better to confirm.

“Alright, Penny, what seems to be the problem?”

Everyone that had been in the common room turned to him.  Barton and Romanoff sent him amused looks while Rogers looked apologetic.  Penny, meanwhile, switched from pouting to pleading.  Whelp, that’s strong evidence supporting his hypothesis.

“Dad, can I go to the training room with Clint, Uncle Steve, and Aunt Nat?”  Yep, hypothesis confirmed.

Ignoring Barton’s protest at being the only one not referred to as uncle/aunt, Tony raised his eyebrow.  “Why do you want to go down there, Underoos?”

“To train, of course!”

With that sentence, Tony could feel a Talk coming.  Oh, this was not going to be fun.

“Hm?  You want to train?  But I thought you hated those self-defense classes you were signed up for.  Something about it making your chest hurt?”

“But that was before Aunt Nat started teaching me!”

“True, but I think _Aunt Nat_ ,” and god did that sound weird, “wants to do some training with people she can bounce off the ground without worrying about injuring them.”  Sure enough, Romanoff gave a rather sharp smile.  Steve looked taken aback and maybe a little offended, while Barton had a humorless smile, his eyes resigned.

“I can handle it!  I’m not a little kid anymore!”  Oh god, no.  The Stark Stubbornness was starting to rear its head.  Why did she have to inherit _that_ from him?

“I’m not saying that because I think you’re weak, Pen.  It’s just that Nat is very strong and skilled.  I’m pretty sure she could take both me and Uncle Rhodey down with ease.”  No shame in that, Romanoff was just that terrifying.  She and Barton went into the Battle for New York with just their suits and long-range weapons and kept up with Rogers and a Norse God.

“But Dad…”

Tony sighed.  Alright, time to get to the bottom of this.  He turned his head to the three adults watching on.  “Why don’t you three head down and start your training?  I have a feeling I need to talk to this one.”

The three adults nodded, getting up and heading to the elevator.  As the walked by, Barton rubbed the girl’s head, while Romanoff gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  Penny’s eyes were focused on her feet.  Tony made his way over to the couch after they left and called over his daughter.  She slowly made her way to stand in front of him, playing with the hem of her shirt.  Her slight pout and downcast eyes caused a tightening in Tony’s chest.

The two stayed there in silence, Penny refusing to look up at her father and Tony picking his words carefully.  Finally, the man sighed, the girl’s chocolate eyes darting up to look at him over the frames of her glasses.

“So why the sudden interest in training?  Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but it seems a little out of the blue, especially since you are always complaining about PE and how much you need your inhaler.”  Tony paused, giving the girl a chance to maybe explain.  Sadly, nothing came.  “Is something wrong?  Someone at school picking on you?  One of the other kids being mean or trying to make you do something you don’t want to do?”  This time, Tony got a response, though it was just a head shake.  “Alright, then do you not feel safe?  Is someone you don’t know following you?” Another shake.  “Then what is it, Pen?  I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing,” was the mumbled reply.  Something verbal, progress!

Tony felt one side of his mouth quirk up, an eyebrow cocking up as well.  “It’s not nothing if you’re getting into fights with the Avengers about joining in on training.”

“It’s just…” Penny started, before trailing off and pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.  Tony leaned forward slowly, allowing the girl to track his movements and either allow or deny him.  He took her hands into his and pulled both sets so they were in between the father and daughter, never taking his eyes off hers.

“Penny, you can tell me.  I’m not going to be mad or disappointed, I promise.”

Penny stood there, looking into her father’s eyes, searching.  Fighting against the instinct to fill the silence, Tony instead started to gently massage her hands. 

Now that he thought about it, her fingers had been getting longer.  While Penny was still only up to his chin, her hands were now getting to be the same size as Pepper’s.  And didn’t the hands grow before the rest of the body?  Oh god, his little angel is going to start shooting up and becoming an adult.  He was not ready for that.  She’d start going to parties, and dating, and what if she turned out like him, then he’d have to start worrying about sex and alcohol.  At least they already had the sex talk back when he and Pepper started getting serious. 

God, he was not ready for a teenager.

Tony was pulled back when Penny, unaware of her father’s crisis, swallowed and mumbled out something.  It was faint and barely discernable as words.

“C’mon kiddo, I know we’re a family of polyglots, but mumbles is not in my repertoire.”

“Well, maybe it’s time you add it.”  If it were anyone else, they would have been taken aback by the sass.  Tony Stark only chuckled.  He knew this tactic, a cover tactic that could help Penny when she is older, and one he would be a hypocrite to discourage.

“Hmm, maybe.  Though I don’t think Pepper would approve of me devoting time to a language that none of our investors use.”

Penny giggled at that.  The girl could just imagine how annoyed the redhead would be.  She then looked at her dad took a breath, and tried again.

“I just want to help.”

“What do you mean, Pen?”

“You and the Avengers are out there, fighting the bad guys and getting hurt protecting people.  I just wanna help.”

“Oh, Penny,” Tony said.  He let go of one of her hands and placed his now free one on her cheek.  “Kiddo, you already help so much.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, bambina.  You might not see it, but I do.  I’ve seen how you’ve been teaching Capsicle how to use all the tech around here, and how much Bruce relaxes while talking to you after a long day.  I’m pretty sure Romanoff is planning on grooming you to also be a kickass young woman, and I’m convinced you’re the only one Point Break lets style his hair.  You help us so much, even if you aren’t down on the battlefield.  Just coming home and seeing your bright smile reminds us of how much good there is in the world, and what we fight for.”

Penny arched an eyebrow at him.  God, she really was his child.  Tony sighed and looked her in the eye.  Well, they were already having an emotional conversation, might as well go all the way.  Maybe that’ll get her to finally believe him.

“Did I ever tell you about what kept me going during my time in Afghanistan or when I had palladium poisoning?” Penny shook her head.  “It was you, Pen.  All I could think about is getting to hold you one more time and how much I wouldn’t want to let go.  You are the reason I continue to fight.  Just so I can keep you safe and give you the world that you deserve.  Getting to see you happy, laughing with Ned and Liz and all your little friends, that means so much to me, I would gladly take on an army of super soldiers just to see that.”

Penny gave a smile and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Tony’s neck.  The billionaire reciprocated the action, pulling the girl closer and ignoring how her glasses pressed into his chest.

“Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Underoos.”


End file.
